dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
El Ocaso
History Jackie Estacado is the current wielder of the Darkness, an ancient power belonging to the triad of power encompassing the Darkness, the Witchblade, and the Angelus. Early Years At a very early age, after being recruited by a mafia don named Frankie "Kill-the-children-too" Franchetti. He was picked up at the orphanage after Frankie was prompted by a mysterious stranger named Sonatine, who told Frankie that having Jackie around would bring him tremendous power. Jackie came to the mafia life easily, losing his virginity to a female officer, during interrogation, at age 14. He grew up, or more accurately matured, very quickly, and soon enjoyed the life of sex and violence. However, when he turned 21, his dark powers awakened and he learned of his evil inheritance. At first, this power was a blessing, allowing his job as a professional hit man to run more smoothly and work in more novel ways. However, with this power came many enemies. The Kingpin After working for Frankie.. Franchetti Jackie decided to leave and use his talents for other Mob bosses and the first person who found his talents useful. Jackie work for the Kingpin was nothing tasteful. He was the leader of a small squad that Kingpin would have route out other mob bosses and people that stood in their way. While the life was fast and luxuriously Jackie eventually grew tired of this life style. HE was sick of being somebody else's boy. He wanted to make a name for himself. Jackie would eventually decide to leave the kingpin however things wern't that simple. Before he had a chance to leave a figure named The Hood would start a massive war with the Kingpin. The Hood recognized Jackie's power and he has tried to kill him on multiple occasions. Due to the Hood's War with the Kingpin and Jackie Leaving Kingpin around the same time..Kingpin has marked Jackie as a traitor. Now Jackie has two of the largest Mob bosses in the world trying to kill him. Now Jackie is trying to set up base in New York. While he has started by uniting some of the smaller gangs; The Triads, The Russian Mafia, and other small gangs in the area. While he has been somewhat successful their has not been alot of progress. He is still marked by the taint of Kingpin were no other villain will work with him, and most heroes still rather don't like him. However he's still a big deal in New York and his name will be known. The Ghost Rider Jackie Was setting up his deals in New York were a undercover cop was accidentally killed by Jackie. Jackie was then comferted by The Ghost Rider. WHile the fight started off well...Ghost Rider soon got the upperhand with his control over Fire power. Piercing through Jackie every turn. Ghost Rider managed to knock out Jackie. Were Jackie and THe Darkness had a long conversation about him giving up more control..While Jackie Refused...SHIELD came to take him away. The Masters of Evil After being freed by the former Villain Vincent. Jackie had set up base in the ports of New York. Finding a newly Exiled Taskmaster. Jackie decided that he wanted to take the city by storm. Jackie had sent a message to Juggernaut a while back informing him of the revenge he wanted to take on Ghost Rider when he was released. But Now Jackie Estacado, Taskmaster, and Juggernaut are the current Masters of Evil. Social Life Love Life Other than love hate relationship with Sarra theres not much of a love life for Jackie Estacado. He really keeps his mind focus on money and taking over New York. Allies Juggernaut, Taskmaster Enemies The Hood, The Kingpin, Spiderman, a few others. Powers Jackie wields the powers of The Darkness, a universal force of chaos and creation. This allows him the ability to work an amazing number of effects, from increasing his own strength and durability to creating sentient life (commonly in the form of Darklings, small, foul-mouthed imps that do his bidding). Jackie most commonly uses The Darkness to craft a suit of mystical body armor about himself, as well as creating shadowy, fanged tentacles and clawed Darklings to eviscerate his opponents. The limit of The Darkness's power is unknown, though it does not function at all in strong light, which turns anything it created into dust. Jackie would appear to have some limited prescience, and has, on a few occasions, seen how individuals will die. More recent comics show Jackie as having the ability to generate permanent physical objects (such as water, and the drug known as Nightfall) as well as technically creating "life" in the form of his lover, Elle. He is able to create these things through practice, and the guidance of Professor Kirchner. During this time, Jackie becomes a drug lord his powers evolve to form the goblin like darklings into larger hulking more malevolent forms. The palace in which he lives is also constructed from the Darkness, and changes and reforms to Jackie's will, allowing him to technically shift through space/time and get to the places he wants to go faster. On top of his mystical abilities, Jackie is a top-notch mafia hitman and is a master marksman (with a preference for dual 9 mm handguns) as well as being a formidable hand-to-hand fighter. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: http://www.comicvine.com/the-darkness/29-24347/ STRENGTHS: Business/Finance, Crime, Guns, Street Smarts, Intimidation, Strong will WEAKNESSES: Violent, Sexual, No longer able to have sex due to risk of fathering a child (in which case he will die on the spot and the child inherit his powers), Anything he creates is destroyed by the touch of daylight. This makes him powerless outside the shadows. This power has two powerful and ancient enemies: the Witchblade; and The Angelus. Both of these powers would like to kill Jackie at the first opportunity. Enemies with a lot of powerful people.. __________________ STATS RAW STRENGTH: Good ENDURANCE: Excellent SPEED: Good AGILITY: Monstrous REASON: Good INTUITION: Good PSYCHE: Excellent Popularity: Good ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x12 Remarkable ENERGY ATTACK: up to 15x10 Monstrous PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1x100 Amazing ENERGY DEFENSE: 1x100 Amazing MODIFIERS The Darkness: - Natural Weaponry (Incredible control to form various weapons) - Darkforce Manipulation (Monstrous energy and physical damage) - Armor Skin- Made out of ice. (Amazing protection against anything but fire/heat. Fire/heat protection: Feeble - Darklings: Darkness users can create anything they desire with the darkness, even sentient beings. The Darkness powers are quite deadly: allowing the user to call forth darkling minions to aid them, for Feeble to Excellent damage and up to 5 per battle. Limitations: Loses Armor, Natural Weaponry and Darkforce powers in daylight. The Darkness powers do not function unless it is dark, but some users can also manipulate this by creating their own shadows/darkness e.g smoke grenades, being underground, turning off lights in a room, etc. Will die if he conceives a child, powers pass on to son. __________________ WEAPONS Two Twin Nine MM: Remarkable Damage 1 x 12 Category:Villains